Lire sa peau comme un parchemin
by Nithiril
Summary: Scénettes très inspirées par le mod Edwin Romance de Laufey et Dorotea qui me passaient par la tête. Focalisation sur l'évolution de la relation entre Edwin et PC barde autour des cicatrices laissées par un sorcier maudit.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à tous et toutes. Oui, une rechute dans le monde de la fanfiction avec un éternel : Baldur's Gate.

D'abord, je suis désolée d'avoir abandonné le reste des fanfics mais c'est sans doute le risque, on peut changer souvent et rapidement de fandom, de fait, j'ai décidé de ne rien poster qui ne soit terminé. Donc, bonne nouvelle, ceci est un travail achevé.

Un point important : Cette histoire est brève, composée de scénettes focalisées sur la relation entre Edwin et un PC barde maître-lames avec un fil rouge portant sur les marques laissées par Irenicus, complètement ignorées dans le jeu de base. Il n'y a pas de suivi strict du jeu mais nombre de références, il vaut donc mieux y avoir joué et s'en souvenir un peu pour comprendre certaines choses, mais libre à vous de lire si vous ne connaissez même pas le jeu. **/!\** Nous suivons le pov d'Edwin.

Cet écrit est motivé et inspiré par le Mod Edwin Romance pour BG2 écrit par Laufey et Dorotea. Si vous souhaitez lire une autre histoire avec EdwinxPC (et aussi une barde en plus), je vous conseille _Truth or Tale_ par Kaispan (en anglais cependant) qui suit BG1 et maintenant BG2 (pas encore lue, pas de spoilers.) :)

Sur ce, bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, comme toujours, pour signalez ce qui va ou ce qui ne va pas.

* * *

–Qu'as-tu donc fait tout ce temps ? La quantité de chatons et de vieillards à secourir n'est pas illimitée j'imagine.

Elle est de bonne humeur après sa performance. Même le plus décérébré des bouseux pourrait voir pleinement qu'elle s'incarne dans son art. Elle s'isole complètement et renaît, se délectant de chaque prestation, tout comme l'audience. Alors la question et surtout, la réponse qu'elle prépare, n'effacent son sourire que le temps d'un battement de cil, d'une gorgée d'hydromel. Il remarque la sueur qui luit encore sur les minimes éclats de sa peau laissés à la vue de ces ignares.

–Non en effet. Et j'aurais pu te montrer la merveilleuse collection de dessins avec lesquels les petits propriétaires des chatons m'ont récompensée mais hélas ! Vois-tu, à court de vieillards je me suis dit que je pourrais être agréable à cet homme étrange et me suis donc lassée kidnapper pour lui servir de cobaye. Rien ne vaut la peau humaine pour aiguiser ses sorts et ses couteaux, pas vrai ? Malheureusement, j'ai oublié de lui demander de me restituer ma collection de chatons crayonnés si j'arrivais à m'échapper.

Il ne manque pas la façon dont son regard s'éteint. Elle prend trois gorgées d'affilée et fixe les flammes de la cheminée. Il ne doute pas qu'elle dise la vérité. Le sourire a disparu derrière la chope. Il cherche les traces sur sa peau et comprend mieux pourquoi tant de tissu, ce ne sont pas que des caprices de bonne femme.

–Et toi, Edwin ? Comment es-tu arrivé auprès de ton tortionnaire ?

Elle ne le regarde pas. Elle n'a lancé la question que pour garder la face.

–Les affaires d'un sorcier rouge ne regardent que lui, Lyszéa et tu devrais le savoir. (Allez inculquer quoi que ce soit à une fille faite pour danser dans les rades.)

Elle soupire, un tic agite ses lèvres. Vers le bas.

–De toute façon, je ne suis pas sûre de vouloir savoir.

Elle se lève et s'étire, s'arrête en sentant l'insistance du regard.

–C'est donc cet homme que nous traquons, ton tortionnaire. Je me demande bien quelle genre d'expériences il a pu pratiquer sur un... toi. (Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on a un enfant de Baal entre les mains, il y aurait un bon prix pour ça.)

–Je ne sais pas, Edwin, et je ne veux pas savoir. C'était...

Et elle se ferme, totalement.

–Bonne nuit, Edwin.

–Ne sois pas idiote. Tu tournes le dos à la connaissance. Si tu sais ce qu'il veut, c'est toi qui auras le pouvoir ! (Oui, c'est forcément cela qu'on cherche dans cette progéniture), je croyais que vous autres, bardes, vous faisiez un devoir de fourrez votre nez partout pour tout savoir.

Elle pose brutalement ses mains sur la table.

–Ne... Elle le fusille du regard. Cela te ferait plaisir, pas vrai ? Que je te raconte tout ce qu'il faisait, le détail de ce que j'ai subi, de voir. Je comprends mieux pourquoi je t'ai trouvé chez Mae'var. Ta perversité me dégoûte, thayien !

Elle part sans se retourner, ses lames prenant l'éclat des torches, ses jupons volant dans le silence.

Quand il monte, plus tard cette nuit-là, il s'arrête devant la chambre de la barde. La curiosité est forte. Il a longtemps pensé à ce que ce dément aurait pu vouloir à un rejeton de Baal et aux moyens utilisés pour y parvenir. Il a en tête les techniques d'interrogations de Mae'var, maus aussi celles de Thay, ô combien plus raffinées et vicieuses. Il se souvient l'avoir vu blême dans la salle de torture, focalisée sur ce voleur de pacotille. Avec quelle rapidité elle a mis fin à ses jours avant de tourner les talons, presque en courant ! Sa main est sur la poignée. Elle a probablement fermé la porte si tel est le cas, tant pis, autrement...

Un bruit l'arrête. Il tend l'oreille, grimace. Elle est réveillée et... malade. Entre deux nausées il pense entendre le nom d'Oghma et celui d'Imoen. Ah ! oui, il l'a entendue parler de cette petite peste idiote, c'est après la petite guenon savante qu'elle court. Il entend le bruit de l'eau, une respiration saccadée que l'on retrouve péniblement, un corps qui s'affaisse, des prières...

Il n'est pas certain que la connexion soit directe, mais il se rappelle les nuits de voyage où elle se rendait compte que son Gorion (quel magicien pathétique il avait dû être !) mangeait bel et bien les pissenlits par la racine. Elle pleurait une fois, étouffait sa douleur dans sa couchette et se relevait le lendemain avec le regard vague mais l'esprit toujours alerte. Elle n'avait jamais prié de façon aussi... indécemment répugnante. Où est la descendance du dieu du meurtre là-dedans !?

Il passe son chemin.

La barde l'ignore le lendemain et même cette misérable petite avariel infirme ose un regard dans sa direction entre deux remarques totalement stupides.

Lyszéa est absorbée par une conversation avec un homme, un noble qui, semble-il, a entendu parler de ses exploits. Allons bon ! Jusqu'à Amn on entend parler de la fameuse héroïne de la porte de Baldur, mais évidemment ! Elle n'est pas dupe, mais sa suspicion est déstabilisée lorsque ce lord très douteux ajoute qu'il a également entendu vanter ses talents d'artiste et qu'il aurait préféré profiter de ceux-ci uniquement. Elle sait lever les jambes et agiter les bras mieux que la moyenne, quelle gloire y a-t-il à ça ?! Certainement pas de quoi passer les frontières. Finalement le nobliau prend congé, mielleux à en vomir.

–Nous partons, annonce-t-elle aux autres.

La troupe se lève, ce gros balourd de berserker braillant quelque réplique sans intérêt. Tous déjà près de la porte, elle s'arrête, en retrait. Elle jette un regard en arrière. Mais il n'est pas un chien qui suivrait sa maîtresse la queue entre les jambes. Il vide son verre et se tourne vers la serveuse qui vient lui demander en quoi elle peut être utile.

Elle met longtemps à revenir en ville, ou peut-être simplement dans le théâtre qui est désormais sien. Son arrivée est annoncée par tous les moyens disponibles, elle est le meilleur revenu de la taverne du pont. Il assiste au son de flûte, une mélodie amère. Elle sait jouer, certes. Mais après tout, un babouin est capable de souffler dans un instrument, sa magie est à peine acceptable et ses connaissances ne sont que récitées, pompées dans les livres, pitoyables. Elle termine par quelques pas. Oui, elle est souple et... elle sait utiliser ses lames. Il regarde ses jambes, voit les bandages sous le tissu, enveloppant parfaitement sa cheville, le galbe de son mollet... Son regard remonte. Une fleur rouge en pleine éclosion sur ses côtes... Mais elle s'incline et sourit, comme si le vêtement était enchanté pour prendre cette teinte. L'odeur humide de vieilles pierres et de bois vermoulu dans ce sous-sol miteux masqueront l'odeur du sang. Personne ne remarquera rien. Le théâtre se vide et la druidesse n'attend pas pour réprimander celle qu'elle considère encore comme une enfant.

–J'en avais besoin, Jaheira. Je... Ce... serpent qui fait remonter le souvenir de Gorion a choisi le pire moment possible.

–Nous le tuerons en temps voulu, cette vermine ne sortira pas de son trou.

–Bizarrement, la griffe d'un dragon fait moins mal que je ne le pensais. Tout fait moins mal. Chaque blessure est presque un soulagement. De vraies blessures, naturelles...

–Bien soignées, surtout. Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour défier un dragon, mon enfant...

–Encore un qui voudrait voir à quoi ressemble la magie d'un aliéné inscrite dans la chair d'un enfant de Baal, hein ?

–Veux-tu une potion pour cette nuit ?

–Non, merci, je vais...

–Dormir.

La barde rit.

–Oui, Jaheira, promis.

–Et si une douleur se manifeste tu viendras me trouver.

–Oui, ô grande druidesse Jaheira !

Il sent qu'il est temps de s'éclipser s'il ne veut pas se retrouver dans une situation délicate.

Lorsqu'il passe devant sa chambre, tard dans la nuit, tout à fait par hasard, bien évidemment, il l'entend chantonner. Un chant triste, pitoyable, mais il faut avouer, elle a une jolie voix. Il lui faut bien ça si elle veut pouvoir vivre en fermant les cuisses de temps en temps.


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour à vous. Voici la suite. Il peut y avoir quelques inexactitudes tout au long de la fanfic, elle a été écrite il y a quelque temps et j'aime avoir un peu de liberté. Comme toujours, n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis, faire remarquer quelque chose qui va ou qui ne va pas. Bonne lecture.

* * *

Lorsqu'il parvient à voir les cicatrices, c'est totalement par hasard...

Elle l'a aperçu dans la taverne – ou peut-être en train de regarder ses prestations – et elle avait besoin d'un sorcier. Il aurait voulu voir ce fameux dragon mais visiblement elle n'a pas dans l'idée d'y retourner si tôt. Et comme ça, il a repris sa place dans le groupe, sous les regards noirs et sans un seul instant de tranquillité, mais c'est une bonne élève, elle n'est pas totalement débile, contrairement à la population d'Amn. De fait, il supporte de converser avec elle. Il ne parle pas des nuits où elle se réveille pour vomir, ni des prières, ni des cicatrices qu'elle cherche à cacher. Le reste du groupe est un ramassis de bons à rien, de singes sans cervelle. Aussi, lorsqu'en plein combat, elle reçoit une flèche dans l'aine il est le seul assez rapide pour s'occuper de son état. Elle achève son adversaire et boit d'une traite la potion qu'il lui donne. Il ne reste qu'à retirer la flèche pour que la plaie puisse se refermer sans soucis.

–Je m'en occupe, siffle-t-elle, menaçante.

Mais la bille d'une fronde fait mouche dans la faille de son diadème très ouvragé (seul un babouin porterait une telle chose en pensant être protégé) et elle cligne des yeux avant de s'évanouir. D'un sort il se débarrasse de l'assaillant. Mais que font ces balourds pour laisser un telle chose arriver !? Il dresse une barrière et se hâte de défaire les lacets de l'armure (cette chose, une armure, vraiment ?! Crétine!) autour de la plaie, il tranche le tissu, la peau a presque englobé la pointe de flèche. Il saisit l'empenne et s'apprête à tirer, cependant son regard tombe sur des marques. Des sillons typiques d'une lame ayant trop creusé les chairs, des boursouflures blanchâtres témoignant de sutures hâtives, des brûlures noueuses apparemment étendues sur toute sa cuisse et... Oh ! Il reconnaît celles-ci, les cicatrices laissées par la magie, plus profondes, jaunâtres ou violines, sous la peau, comme des éclats de verre ou des asticots qui s'étirent. Oui... Il connaît ce sort ! Il pourrait lire sa peau comme un parchemin, mais un coup de coude violent le déloge et la druidesse prend sa place. Le combat est terminé.

Elle ne lui adresse pas la parole de toute la soirée. Lorsqu'il passe devant sa chambre, il peut l'entendre baragouiner dans son sommeil... Expression de colère puis... une nausée. Il doit savoir ce qu'il y a d'autre. La plupart des sujets d'études des sorciers rouges meurent bien avant que de telles marques ne puissent s'incruster – et pourtant leurs victimes sont soignées correctement. Il n'est pas certain de savoir s'il admire ce dément, capable de réduire un enfant de Baal (certainement pas le meilleur, à n'en pas douter, mais elle ne se débrouille pas si mal que ça, il faut avouer) à ça, de le garder assez longtemps pour lui faire subir ces sorts ou s'il le méprise pour tant d'acharnement avec des résultats si médiocres. Revient alors le souvenir d'une danse, tout aussi fluide mais moins couverte... Quel gâchis. Elle aurait eu un bel avenir dans sa profession, elle aurait pu se retirer aux frais d'un pauvre noble idiot... Comme celui de l'auberge et finir bouffie par des portées de marmots braillards et morveux.

oooo

Elle pose son verre à sa table. Quatrième verre de vin. Elle n'est pas contente.

–Mettons les choses au clair, que tu ne sois pas tenté de brûler mes vêtements la prochaine fois que des assassins nous tomberons dessus. Tu voulais savoir, Edwin ? Qu'as-tu besoin d'entendre ? La sensation des échardes du chevalet qui s'insèrent sous la peau tandis qu'on cherche à échapper au couteau qui s'enfonce dans la chair, et scinde les muscles ? - Son ton devient sifflant, le timbre tire sur les aigus, la voix trébuche - Ou peut-être la contraction des nerfs quand la magie les tiraillent, qu'elle pèle les os, ou peut-être encore la dilatation des veines alors que le sang bout. Ou aimes-tu croiser le regard de ton cobaye quand son corps se dissout sous ses yeux, que tombent des lambeaux de chair autour de soi – la nôtre ou celle d'une personne amenée là exprès pour ça ? Et encore maintenant je sens ses mains sur moi, quand il lavait le sang...

La limite est là. Il voit ce dont elle parle, ce n'est pas difficile à imaginer. La dernière partie en revanche, témoigne d'un comportement peu professionnel. Beaucoup de sujets se brisent sous les effets de l'acide même si ce n'est qu'un jeu d'esprit. Quel gâchis. Elle se force à le regarder dans les yeux. Ah oui ! Il comprend la révélation à présent, elle l'utilise pour faire sa propre petite thérapie. (Il n'est pas un chiffon quand lequel elle peut venir se moucher sans grâce aucune, cette garce !)

–Et durant tout ce temps tu n'as pas eu la moindre idée de ce qu'il voulait ? Tu paraissais plus maline.

–Navrée de te décevoir. Maintenant, je te laisse te prendre en main, et c'est également figuratif.

Ah ! La vulgarité. Marque des faibles d'esprit. Elle se lève. Il saisit aussitôt son poignet.

–Je ne prends pas de plaisir là-dedans contrairement à tes espérances. Mais si tu es enfin décidée à parler de ça, je veux les voir. Je t'ai déjà dit que je pourrais éventuellement savoir de quoi il retourne suivant les sorts qu'il...

Elle se dégage violemment.

–Ne t'avise pas d'y penser. Je suis une femme d'arts, pas une bête curieuse. Et je te le répète, je ne veux pas entrer dans la tête de ce tordu.

Il ne peut pas se retenir de rire. (Une femme d'art vraiment ! Son tortionnaire a dû bien entamé le peu de cervelle qu'elle possédait !)

–Tu passes tes soirées à exhiber ton corps devant un ramassis de pochards, et tu appelles ça de l'art ! Bah ! Tu ne vaux pas plus à leurs yeux qu'un troll savant dans une cage. Il faut se mouiller un peu pour prendre l'ascendant sur son ennemi, tu devrais le savoir. (Pff, à quoi bon raisonner avec ces macaques, je devrais cesser de demander, mais outre les deux épées, et des dagues il y a certainement une lame que je n'ai pas encore vue et la bougresse est vive...)

–Et tu t'es superbement mouillé pas vrai, petite poule choyée que tu étais chez Mae'var, incapable de te débarrasser d'un mage.

–Je n'avais pas de temps à perdre avec ce rat. Une bande de brutes suffisait, mon intellect supérieur était mieux employé ailleurs.

Un sourire sans joie tiraille sa bouche ourlée comme celle d'un nouveau-né, ou est-ce encore une cicatrice ? Elle lève son verre.

–À Edwin ! Sorcier rouge extraordinaire qui mouille ses robes par la force de son esprit supérieur !

Elle avale son vin en trois gorgées rapides et tourne les talons aussi sec. (Elle fuit lâchement après l'avoir insulté ! Mais il ne va certainement pas courir après une chienne parce qu'elle aboie.)

Cette nuit-là, passant devant sa chambre, lorsqu'il l'entend parler dans son sommeil, il hésite à pousser la porte, ce qu'elle a décrit résonne encore dans son esprit… puis il poursuit son chemin. Elle ne vaut pas tant d'efforts. Une fois qu'il aura eu ce qu'il cherche, il se débarrassera d'eux avec un claquements de doigts et ensuite, il écrasera ce mage fou. Un pervers qui s'en prend à un enfant de Baal pourrait causer des problèmes. Que pouvait-il bien chercher ?


End file.
